A new beginning after an old end GokuXharu
by greentea1896
Summary: He stared into her eyes, talking in a serious voice. “I remember everything.” She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks more rapidly. He smiled, and gently brushed them away.
1. Chapter 1

**A new beginning after an old end GokuXharu**

"_Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun!! Answer me!" The tenth Vongola boss cried, desperate to get his storm guardian to the infirmary. His faithful right hand man had protected him from a powerful blow that he was unaware of, and was now lying unconscious on the ground. _

_Slowly opening his eyes, he saw bright lights above his head. An operation room? He winced with pain as the nurses injected needles in his body. Now, he was feeling numb all over, and was slowly falling to sleep…._

The new Gokudera had woken up. He was in a hospital room.

"Ah. Mr. Gokudera. How is your head?" asked a doctor who just walked in. "Where am I?" were the only words that came out of his mouth.

"Namimori hospital. You had suffered from a severe blow to the head, and we had to conduct an operation to drain away the blood."

While he was still wary of his situation, the room's door slid open. All the other guardians and the boss he was protecting were here.

"Yo!" Yamamoto smiled cheerfully. Gokudera scowled, annoyed by the fact that he was still smiling.

"Gokudera-kun! How's your head?" Tsuna looked at him worriedly.

The Doctor had explained everything to them and he told them of the side effects he would suffer. "He was hit straight in the head, thus damaging his brain. We had given him a brain checkup, and the back of the head is slightly injured. Any hared and he would have lost his memories." The gang stared at Gokudera, wondering if he still remembered them.

"Oi, Baseball idiot! Gimme the sushi!" Yamamoto smiled, and placed the bento on his bed. The storm guardian ate hungrily, while Yamamoto gave them a thumb up, showing that he had remembered him.

One by one, his companions spent time with Gokudera. He had recognized them all, plus a puking session when he saw his half sister. Tsuna finally lets out a sigh of relief. Now he had one thing off his worry list. But he still needs to find a place in Namimori to let Gokudera stay in. The crew thought long and hard, unable to remember anyone they were familiar with. After all, they had migrated to Italy for 5 years already.

"Tsuna, I have an idea, but I'm not sure about it" said a pretty lilac haired woman.

"Bianchi? What idea?"

"We could let him stay at Haru's place." Yamamoto opened his mouth, speechless. Tsuna frowned a little, remembering how Haru and Gokudera broke up 5 years ago. He wondered if Haru would allow this to happen.

'After all, "Bianchi continued "He should meet his son."

"EHHHH! Goku-Gokudera-kun HAS A SON!" Everyone gawked at bianchi with amazement. She silently nodded her head, and turned away to give Haru a call.

"Mushi mushi?' a familiar voice rang through the speaker.

"Haru? It's Bianchi! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why have you called me?" her voice suddenly turned grave at the other end of the line. "Something happened, right? Something big, right bianchi-san?"

"Yes. Hayato had received a large blow in the head, and had finished a large operation. I treat you as my sister haru, so I don't want to go round in circles. The Truth is…" Bianchi turned away to look at Tsuna for approval. He nodded, urging her to go on.

"We want him to stay in your place."

"Hahi! My place! No…no….Haru is very sorry! Haru can't do that!"

"There you go again, talking in 3rd person."

"Gome…I have to cut the habit…."

"Hayato wants to meet you. He seems happy that he's entrusted to you." She said, telling a little white lie.

"Really? Was he injured that badly?"

She laughed at her sarcasm, but quickly turned serious." We will take him over to your place after two days."

"But why me bianchi-san! How about Tsuna-san, or Yamamoto-kun, or…"Bianchi cut off her words. "We are all going to leave for Italy. There had been massive damage done to the family, and the guardians are needed. We need everyone we can. We can't fly Hayato back to Italy, because his head wouldn't be able to withstand the air pressure of the take off. Thanks haru." And hung up, leaving poor haru speechless.

**At Haru's place**

_So he's coming back eh? Haru wonders if he would remember this house. He spent so much time here…_

She sighed, and continued to arrange her son's bedroom for the coming visitor.

**The day after tomorrow…**

A car pulled up at the Miura residence, and a silver haired man stepped out of the back seat. His boss had already flown to Italy, and had entrusted him in the hands of a woman. A woman whom he had never knew of. He shrugged, supposing that anyone the boss could trust would be good enough.

He rang the bell, and the woman stepped out. She was wearing a flowing dress, with long brown hair, up to her waist; and soft brown eyes that he had that seemed so familiar. She stared at him in return, surprised to see that he hadn't changed much, He still had his long silver hair, the bracelets on his wrists, and he still wore a red collared shirt like 5 years ago. She smiled, and walked up to him to give him a hug. As she wrapped her hands around him, he pushed her away.

"Who are you?" He eyed at her suspiciously.

Haru's eyes trailed to the ground. _He… he doesn't remember me? Bianchi-san….why didn't you tell me! _As tears slid down her face. Gokudera looked uncomfortable, and quickly comforted her. "Hey…um I'm sorry…I 'm just, you know, not use to people hugging me." He thrust his hand out, and shook hers lightly." I'm Gokudera Hayato, nice to meet you." _Maybe its better that he doesn't remember. I guess I'll just play along with it._ Smiling faintly, she shook back. "I'm Miura Haru. Nice to meet you."

After walking to the end, they walk back to the beginning.

**Hey fellow fan-readers! I'm going to post a new chapter tomorrow, but I'm REALLY REALLY stuck at what their son should be called!!! It should have something to do with both of them, but I JUST CAN'T THINK OF ANY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!! Thanks! Reviews have made me hyper all night!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new beginning after an old end chapter 2 **

Hey! Chap2 is here! I know asked you guys for names, but I think I found the perfect one! Genji – two beginnings!!! I was like, OMG it's perfect! Hahahah LOLZ enjoy! BTW thanks to everyone who had helped and reviewed!!!

"Mama! Genji got 100 on his hiragana test!" a short boy with big eyes rushed in through the door, smiling at Haru. Gokudera saw how those two resembled each other. She smiled back, and looked towards Gokudera-kun.

"Genji, we have a new visitor, what do you have to say?" Speaking sternly to her son.

He quickly bowed to his 'father' and said "My name is Miura Genji. Nice to meet you!" The right hand man was surprised with how well brought up he was. He chuckled, and replied "My name is Gokudera Hayato. I'm a Mafioso, nice to meet you too!" hoping that the little boy would be scared by the mention of Mafia. But his reactions were quite the contrary. He started to jump up and down excitedly and yelled "daddy's here! Daddy's here!!" hugging Gokudera around his legs.

Haru mentally slapped herself._ Why did I tell him about the story! Baka no haru! What am I supposed to say now? _ "Miura Genji! Do not be impolite! Do you have homework? Go to your room to do homework, and I'll call you for dinner." she shooed him away from the living room. Turning back to Gokudera, who was slightly confused with the 'father' title. Haru gave a light laugh, and started to explain. "I've always told my son that his father is a Mafioso, and he has super weapons and he has to fight off bad guys so he can't come home to us. So now he believes that his father is some kind of 'super daddy' Haru thinks it's stupid too, so it's okay to laugh…." His started to look around the house. They were in the dining room, average Japanese size, with two rooms, and a little garden in front.

Searching his head for something to say, he muttered something personal.

"Who's his father?"

"Hahi…."

Her mouth was urging to say _You! You're the father! Don't you remember?_ She took a breathe, looking at her bare fingers. No ring. He left before they were going to get married. Him. Sitting right in front of her. With that _smile. That smile. _Tears formed in her heart. Seeing him smile made her hurt.

"He's dead." Both of them looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry" She shook her head, smile faintly, and stood up to show him his room.

"Wait! H-haru…is there anything I can help you with? Like, the stuff that father's do, changing light bulbs, cleaning the lawn…"

Haru clenched her fists. She turned to him, with an icy stare.

"He's gone. No one's going to come back. In this house our relationship is a room renter and a room renter client. Your room is the one on the left. You can put your things there." Without another word, she went out to the garden. He was angry. He was only trying to help! That stupid woman._ Stupid woman?…why does that sound familiar? Could we have met before? Strange. _

After a light shrug he placed his things in his 'room'. It was filled with drawings of her son, and he lightly touched one of them. "Family' it was called. Loopy letters spelt 'daddy', 'me', and 'mama'. _Daddy, daddy, daddy. _Realizing how he was hurting Haru by trying to be the father, he walked out to the garden, only to hear soft sobs. Quietly, he peered around the dividing wall. There she was. Kneeling down, tears sliding off her cheeks.

"Stupid, _stupid _Hayato-kun…." He froze at how his name was spoken. No one called him this except for his sister and … who was that again? A silhouette of a woman passed through his mind. _Flowing dress, ponytail, who is it? Why can't I remember?_

The crying woman looked at her watch, and stood up. Gokudera couldn't hide himself, so he ended up bumping into her. Awkward silence filled the air.

"Sorry… sorry for everything I said earlier." He dipped his head down in guiltiness.

"Its okay….Haru's used to it" her voice was raspy.

"No…I'm really _really _sorry. For trying to work everything out. I'm sorry."

"I'm really okay. Ha-Gokudera-kun." She looked away. He swiveled her around, and shook her shoulders.

"You were going to call me Hayato-kun, right? We know each other, right?"

Haru was startled. _What should I say? What if, what if he doesn't love me anymore? What could it do? Maybe, maybe, its better this way…._

"No. we've just met 30 minutes ago. How would I know you? I'm from Japan; you're from Italy, it's impossible." Shaking him away, she carried on walking towards the door. A hand grabbed her, and pulled her back.

"Don't. Just because you have a son doesn't mean you have to cry outside. Cry here. It's okay." He pulled her towards him. She leaned against his chest for a split second, feeling his heartbeat. _No. I can't. This isn't right. _ Pulling away, she ran out of the house, telling Gokudera that she was going shopping.

And to tell the truth, she was.

She was shopping for tears.

Hai! Reviews are needed!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chap!! Thanks for everyone's reviews and fav stories!!! Ily guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**A new beginning after an old end GokuXharu **

Haru scanned the shops of the Namimori warm and fuzzy shopping district. She had been out here for hours, yet she had not found anything that she could get as an excuse to Gokudera and Genji. _It's getting dark _She said to herself. _I'll buy some ingredients and go home. _Home. A place that sounds so distance, yet so close. She had a home, just not a completed one.

Slowly closing the door behind her, she hurried to the kitchen, only hearing two voices screaming in the living room. The father and son were holding onto each other, and they were standing…._on the sofa????_ Haru looked at them. They turned their heads to look at her, they're faces scrunched up with panic. They pointed at the left wall of the living room. And there was a…..

Was a….

Was a…

_Cockroach. Whoa. _She burst out laughing, while the two were telling her to shut up.

"Oi Room renter!! Get rid of it!!"

"Mama! Get rid of it!"

And then together "get RID OF IT!"

That just made her laugh louder. She went to the storage room, and took out a broom. With one swift smack the insect was dead. The pair still balancing on the couch sighed with relief, and jumped down. _Now I'm definitely sure that Genji is his son…._

"Mama! Genji is hungry!" Her son patted at his stomach.

"Haru! Me too!" the silver haired hitman was in hyper mode. Not the Tsuna way hyper, but _hyperness _hyper. He and Genji then did a teddy bear dance together, surprising haru that Gokudera was _dancing._

"Hai, Genji-sama, Gokudera-kun."

And went off to the kitchen with a nod. Loud yippees were heard from the living room from two hyper teddy bears. 

Haru was surprised by how fast the two bonded. They seemed like twins, having the same bad habits and the same dislikes of food. They were munching away the food, asking for 3rds already. The food tonight was not unusually spectacular, just some flower shaped hamburgers and fried fish.

Gokudera Hayato's nose twitched. There was something about this food that seemed so familiar. That kind of familiar that he felt when he heard her say his name. _There's something weird about this woman…something so weirdly familiar, as though I've known her for ages…_ images slashed into his mind, ice cream, vacation, Tsuna, beach, ………………………

"Aargh!" His suddenly yelled, responding to a sudden throb in his head. He fell off his chair, and rolled on the floor, clutching his head, holding his arms like a shield. Haru and Genji jumped up from the table, and rushed to his side. He thought he saw the familiar silhouette again before his eyelids slammed shut.

"_Gokudera…. They were in a shopping mall"_

"_WHO ARE YOU?"_

"_Gokudera-kun….." The jumpy silhouette turned around and smiled at him. _

"_Ha-haru….." she seemed younger and happier. _

"_Gokudera-kun…" The scenario changed. They were in the park. He was pushing her on the swings. _

"_Gokudera-kun…" They were in a cake shop, sharing a cake._

"_Gokudera-kun…: They were playing video games, him winning. She pouted, and he thought that looked cute. _

"_Gokudera-kun" They were at the tenth's house. She waved goodbye_

"_Gokudera-kun…" This time he wasn't there. She was in the airport. Alone. _

"Ahhhhh!" The strange dream ended, and he regained consciousness. He was lying in his 'room', and Genji was sleeping next to him, not awaken by him.

Gokudera stared at Genji. Although His brown hair resembled his mother, those bright green eyes just….. Reminded him of someone. Again, someone very familiar. He smiled faintly, and burrowed his head into the covers. Speaking softly to the sleeping boy.

"I had a bad dream….its was about your mother….haru….haru….."And he fell asleep once more.

Miura Haru was listening outside the door. Her thoughts struggled to decide whether not to ask him about anything, but when she peeked around the door he was already asleep. Those sleeping faces almost looked angelic. Being careful not to wake them, she closed the door and went to her room, and calls the doctor from Namimori Hospital.

"Mushi mushi?" A deep voice rang from the line.

"Ah, doctor Arashiro, I wanted to ask about Gokudera Hayato's situation." Her voice was tensing up. "Um..…is it possible that he would be unable to remember some people? Because he remembers everyone, but not me….."

"Ms. Miura, I'm afraid your question has been inquired many times by me and my colleagues, yet we have not found a conclusion. However, we thought that maybe because that person has hurt him really deep before, and was really important to him, so his primitive thoughts instinctively told his brain to forget them."

"Some one…who has …hurt…him?" she was already forcing back her tears.

"Yes, Ms Miura, is your son alright as well? You forgot to bring him for his injections today."

"Don't worry. We're okay. It's just that we were busy with Gokudera-kun moving in. Thank you doctor, I'll bring him in tomorrow. Good night" and she hung

Lying on her bed, she stared into space. _Someone who has hurt them deep…someone that has hurt them deep….hurt…..deep…._the doctor's words echoed through her mind…

"_Someone important"._

Hi !!! I need help again guys! What sickness should Genji have? Can you guys help me to vote?!?!? Help! Help! Help!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A new beginning after and old end GokuXharu 4**

"Ohayo!" Haru smiled at the sleepy Gokudera.

"Ohayo" he said, while looking at the food on the table. "Udon?"

"Gokudera-san!" a small voice perked up, "its not _just _Udon, it's my super power boost Udon! I _always _eat it before I go to get my super boost crystal poker!" The silver haired man didn't quite understand what Genji was saying, so he looked at Haru for an explanation. She pulled him to the other side of the dining room, and spoke to him softly.

"He has lung problems. His lungs were infected while he was still in my womb. After he was born we had to visit the hospital occasionally to give him an injection so that his breathing pulse would be stabilized."

"But he can _just _have lung infections! Wait, did he father smoke?" Haru's eyes lit up for a while and dimmed slowly. Images fought their way into his head again, this time, _a crying woman. Hands covering her face, kneeling on the floor. And a hand? A hand that helped her to get up…? Smoke….cigarettes… What is she doing here? Who is she, really…?_

"Gokudera-kun, Gokudera-kun!" he felt something wet slap his face.

"Owwww" he groaned softly before he regained consciousness. He was lying on the bed. Again.

"Gokudera-san! You got me and mommy worried! Are you ok? Why do you keep shutting off?" his eyes were filled to the brim with innocence.

"Ah…Genji. I'm okay…aren't you supposed to go to the hospital?" The door opened, and Haru came in with a wet towel. _That was the weapon. As expected of Haru. _

"I'm sorry for blacking out all the time…."he touched his head. It hurt.

"Hahi! Its okay! Do you think you should come with us to the hospital? Because I don't think it would be good if you blackout in the bathtub or when you're cooking…."

"Yea, ok…" and he stood up to smoothen the wrinkles on his shirt.

The walk to the hospital was a long one. Although Haru and Genji were used to it, for a smoker like him, this was definitely not an easy job. It wasn't long before he became the big bad wolf, huffing and puffing all the way. This made Haru laugh and Genji howled with amusement. "OuWWWWWWahhhH!!!" the little boy suddenly crashed against the ground, his hands gripping his chest tightly. Without thinking, he carried him, bridal style and started to run towards the hospital. Haru, shocked at what just happened, ran after Gokudera while making an urgent call to the hospital.

The little boy felt warm in his arms. _This feeling….DAMN THIS FEELING! Why does it come back again and again?? What is my relationship…with them? That woman….this boy….who are they to me? _A series of pictures played through his mind.

_They were sharing an ice cream_

_They were at a festival_

_They were at high school_

_They were at the shrine_

_They were ….they were……_and it was _his _turn to pass out, crumbling to the ground, still holding Genji in his arms. Fortunately, they were near the hospital, and Haru was able to gesture to a security guard for help.

"Dr Arashiro, what's his condition?" Haru was clutching her hands together tightly, so tightly they left marks on her white skin.

"Hm. Genji will be okay, but right now he still needs machines to help with his breathing. Because of the missed appointment yesterday, his body seems to have not adapted to the changed schedule well, because each time we only give enough dosage to last for a limited amount of days. Once the cycle is broken, the body will find it hard to keep up."

"If only I did bring him for his injections yesterday…." She fought back her tears.

"At this rate Ms Miura, Genji's health would be worn out. I suggest you to allow him to stay at the hospital for a night or two, so that we can keep up with his situation." The doctor rearranged his glasses.

Haru nodded, and asked one last question. "How's Ha-Gokudera-kun?"

"He's alright. We've done a brain examination on him again, and we saw that the memory cord of the damaged skull has started to recover."

"So…does that mean he'll remember everything?"

"Not necessarily. It will take time. You told me that he frequently blacks out, and I believe that was because he was trying to remember something. He'll remember, with no doubt, but we do not know how long he'll need."

"Thank you, doctor; I'm sorry for troubling you."

She stood up and stumbled to the door.

_Both of them are in the hospital. Them who are the most important people in my life. But…what could I do if Hayato-kun really does remember everything? _

Chasing away the thought, she hurried to Genji's room.

"Mama!" the sick child smiled as his mother sat beside him.

"Hahi!? Genji, you're still awake? Go to sleep!"

"Mama, how's Gokudera-san?"

"…."

"How is he?"

"I didn't visit him yet…." She looked down at the floor.

"Mama! Go now! I want to know! I…." His sentence was cut off by a series of coughs and pants. Haru stroked his back, attempting to stop his coughing.

"Genji…you should sleep now…I'll go. I'll go to check up on Gokudera-kun., okay?" he nodded, and she closed the door quietly.

The door of Gokudera's room slid open.

"Haru….." He blinked in surprise. He didn't expect her to visit him.

"Ano….are you alright?" _are you all right? Are you all right? _Her words echoed in his head. She sounded like family, no, closer than family. _No. _he told himself. _I don't want to black out again. _He smiled, looking out of the window. The park was in full view. Patients were still outside, laughing with others, taking walks in the calm night. Haru noticed his yearning for air, so she burrowed a wheel chair from one of the passing nurses.

It was nearly midnight, yet they were still in the park. Many patients have left, and they were alone. They had not spoken, and that had stayed for the past hour. Gokudera broke the ice.

"I was wondering…"he hesitated, wondering if what he was doing was right.

"I was wondering….um… are you really sure we haven't met before?"

Haru looked away at something that wasn't there. She took at deep breathe, and stared at him with those dark eyes, just like she did earlier in the kitchen.

"No. We haven't met before."

"Are you sure? I'm sure I've seen you before! Each time I black out I seem to see a silhouette that looked a lot like you…."

Haru gasped, but quickly muffled it with a small cough.

"No. I'm sure. If I know you I would have remember." Her voice was flat, with no emotion. Gokudera scanned his head with more details.

"Are you really really sure? Are you sure we're not in the same high school, or at a cake shop, or we live close or ….." he was cut off by haru, who have stood up.

"I said NO. NO. N-O. Which part of that do you not understand?" She glared at him icily, which somehow reminded him of one hibaris' I'll-bite-you-to-death glares. He stared at her, shocked by her outburst. Ignoring his reaction, she continued. "As I have said our relationship is only a room lender and a room lender client. I'll be staying here with Genji. If you go back to the house don't mess everything up." And she left, leaving him alone to struggle with the wheelchair.

There was something wrong.

And he had a feeling that he was about to find out.

**HI! In the next chap Gokudera will find something in Haru's room…..and he'll remember something! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A new beginning after an old end GokuXharu Chap 5**

**Gokudera's doing housework! haI! enjoy! **

Gokudera grunted as he stepped through the front door. There were traces of Haru being here, with the place slightly messed up, as she was in a hurry to get her overnight supplies. He made his way to the dining room, almost tripping on a small bottle of nail polish that rolled around carelessly.

Finally reaching his destination, he poured himself a glass of water, glancing out at the night sky. Haru would still probably be by her son's side, he thought.

After deciding that he would do some house cleaning tomorrow, he slumped against his pillow, tumbling into deep slumber.

"_Gokudera-kun, we have to leave. Now. There's no time!" Tsuna attempted to drag him to the departure gate. _

"_She'll come. I know she'll come. Just give me one more minute, tenth" his eyes filled with hope and determination, his voice firm. _

"_Kufufu…you should remember she worked all night last night, so she'll probably be sleeping now." Came the voice of a familiar pineapple head._

"_Octopus head! You should've told her earlier!' our favorite turf head joined in. _

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he swiveled from side to side, hoping to catch a glance of her running towards him. No one was there. And the boss would not wait any longer._

_Finally giving up, he stepped inside the gate, unaware of a voice calling at him tearfully….._

Waking with a gasp, his eyes shot open. There was really something weird about that dream…or was it a dream? Did that scenario happen before? Come to think of it did have a strange familiarization. _Who was the person I was waiting for…I was waiting for a girl? _His brow furrowed, with him thinking deep and long into his thoughts. Suddenly landing back on earth, he looked at the clock. It was nearly noon. He remembered his house-keeping schedule and pushed himself out of the bed. It was a bit hard, since his arms gave in to slumber. When he finally succeeded he had wasted a quarter of an hour finding the needed equipment for his 'mission'.

"Gokudera Fighting! The twenty seven year old yelled as he tied his hair into a ponytail. He was dressed in a pink apron, and was wearing fluffy pink slippers. It was only unfortunate that he had caused chaos around the house.

1st stop: Living room

"AhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He was so scared by a cockroach that he knocked over the coffee table, causing newly brewed green tea to spill all over the mats. "Shit……" he mumbled silently to himself.

2nd stop: Dining room

"OwwwwWWWwWWWW!!!!!" After 10 failed attempts on making omelets his hands were burnt by the oil taking a dip in the pan. "Holy shit……" He cursed a little louder.

3rd stop: Garden

"BoooooOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!! Apparently he had mistaken the vacuum as the lawn mower and as soon as he turned that poor machine on, its bag burst and he was all covered in dirt. Infact, he blended in with the ruined scenery behind him too. The beautiful garden wall had been splattered and smudged by the holy dirt. "Bullshit…." He spat the words out with venom, mentally giving himself a good old punch.

4th stop: Genji/his room

He collapsed on the bed, rearranging his thoughts in his head. He knew that he messed up the house rather than cleaned it. He sighed and went to Haru's room.

Final stop: Haru's room

He had never been in here before. It was pretty neat, with minimum furniture and a tidy closet. _There's nothing that's needed to be done here._ He sighed in relief, while he placed the rolling bottle of nail polish he had tripped on earlier on the dresser. As he left his belt got caught in the drawers, causing its contents to spill out. There were Photos. He gasped.

Those were photos of him….and _her. _On dates, at Tsuna's house, at parties…. His memory came to life, everything flashing back to him at once.

"_Gokudera-kun, happy valentine's day!" _

"_I love you, Haru" He kissed her. "I really do." _

"_How much cake did you eat?"_

"_Just 2 pieces! You can never get enough of good cake!" She smiled happily._

"_Merry Christmas Gokudera-kun!"_

"_Merry Christmas…haru-chan" she blushed with the 'chan' he had added._

"_Gokudera-kun! " She squealed, pointing at a large stuff toy. _

_He shoots down all of the ducks and they had to carry the ginormous thing back to her house. _

"_Chocolate! She said._

"_Strawberry!" He said._

"_Chocolate!"_

"_Strawberry!"_

"_Stone, paper, scissors!'_

"_Yes! I won! Strawberry!" He smirked, and she pouted._

"_Fine fine…chocolate then!" and he went off to buy the ice ream. They licked it together. _

"

_Gokudera-kun, we have to leave. Now. There's no time!" Tsuna attempted to drag him to the departure gate. _

"_She'll come. I know she'll come. Just give me one more minute, tenth" his eyes filled with hope and determination, his voice firm._

_Giving up, he stepped into the gates, taking each step as heavy as the iron man._

He touched his head, tortured by the steady throb of pain.

"We're Home!" two familiar voices cried. Gokudera's heart stopped pounding for a minute. Realizing that he was still in her room, he picked everything up and stuffed them into the drawer, and rushed out to meet them.

"Gokudera-san! Are you okay?" Genji gave him a hug, and whispered to him quietly "mama's been really worried about you." Gokudera just blinked, and stared up at haru. She looked guilty after her outburst, and she smiled at him. Naturally, he smiled back. Everything was back to normal. Or so he thought it was.

"Ano…haru? Can we talk for a moment?" She looked up from the floor and nodded, making her way to the front door. He told Genji to be a good boy and he rushed out, pulling her to the ice cream shop.

The old vendor remembered the old couple, and chuckled at the thought of their last argument.

"Ohayo! An Old couple! Strawberry for the man and Chocolate for the woman! I still remember your arguments together!" Haru pretended to look surprised.

"….. Really? I've never been here with you before" she looked at him.

"Yes we did! And then we did stone paper scissors and I won and then you pouted and then I gave in and then we had chocolate!" he grasped on her hand tightly, almost breaking her bone.

Haru trembled, and burst into tears. _He remembers….he remembers……._ She pulled free from him and ran away. Gokudera ran after her, but he had stopped to receive a call. It was from Kusakabe-san. He had returned from Italy to report the situation to him. Tied between the two, Gokudera changed his direction and ran to Namimori shrine. He would have to deal with Haru later.

Hai~~! I hope you guys enjoyed that! In next chap Haru would be mad at Gokudera, While Gokudera Overheard her confession!!! Hopefully it'll be posted tomorrow….or so :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A new beginning after an old end GokuXharu chap 6**

**Sorry for forgetting to update yesterday! I was a bit caught up with school… and I had a bit of a block, but everything seemed to come back again!!!!!**

A flame ignited on his storm Vongola ring as he placed it in the opening of Hibari Kyoya's base opening, and quickly stepped inside before it closed. Discarding his shoes, he stepped into the Japanese themed meeting room. Kusakabe was already there, looking up at him as he arrived.

"Ah...Gokudera-san."

"You said you have information on the battle at Italy." He was desperate.

"The Varia succeeded in capturing one of the enemy's castle bases. The Boss is now training and more devices would need to be repaired before more action could be taken." The storm guardian nodded.

"What about me? What do I do? Do I just….stay here?"

"Yes Gokudera-san…you" and he was cut of by an outburst of the silver haired man.

"What! Jyuudaime doesn't need me! But I'm his right hand man! He needs me! I'll be go-"he hesitated for a moment, thinking of how haru would feel if he just left like that. "When did Jyuudaime said he'll need me?"

"The tenth has mentioned that the airport's flight boarding system has been hacked. It isn't safe for you to leave yet. You will leave after the enemy here returns to Italy to help with the battle." Kusakabe smiled gravely.

"Then I guess…that's all then. I'll be going" he proceeded in leaving, but the vice president of the disciplinary called on him. He turned back, staring at him.

"Gokudera-san, the tenth wants to know how things are going between you and Haru-san." _Haru-san? Seems like he knows her. Maybe everyone does. Not me….. _He shrugged and left the base.

Gokudera sighed as he took a breathe of fresh air. He was back at Nanimori shrine, and was about to run down the staircases when he heard someone sobbing climbing up. Quickly, he hid himself from sight. As he peeked slowly around the stone pillars, he stared in surprise. It was Haru. _What is she doing here…?? _His eyes wandered to were she was paying respect to the gods. As she was praying he overheard things he wasn't supposed to know….

"Ah…G-d-sama, if you really are up there, why don't you ever help me?" her eyes began to sparkle and tears filled her pupils._ That jerk of a Gokudera. Just because he doesn't remember anything doesn't mean he can do what he wants with my feelings._ She closed her eyes, the water droplets dancing on her cheeks.

"Gokudera-kun lost all his memories of me, Genji's in the hospital, and…and…Tsuna-san and the others are still caught up in the fight against the Milliefiore…" She bowed her head down, praying with a heart purer than any other. He stared at her, his heart aching, fists clenched. He noticed she was carrying something in her hands- a sound recorder? She wiped a tear from her cheek, and hesitantly pressed a round button and played it. A familiar voice came out of the tiny speaker. His voice, to be exact. Gokudera's eyes widened with shock as he heard the cassette playing…

"_Haru…I'll be leaving to Italy at 7am tomorrow. I know you're mad at me, but I trust you, and I believe that you would come. I need to tell you something important. Something…before I forget. I might not make it back alive….please come…." _

She sobbed and wiped her tears with her sleeves. The sight her of her crying made Gokudera wanting to run up to her an hug her. It was painful for him to see her like that, just after he had remember some things.......

_*Flashback*_

"_Ms Miura, you have a baby."_

"…_.me? Really? I..its it a boy or girl?"_

_"we do not know curently....you should go and tell its father" she nodded and left. _

_She returned home, noticing the recorder on the table. She played it, her cheeks splattered with tears, making transparent streaks down her chin and neck. She looked at her watch. It was 6am. She spent a night at the park, swinging on the benches, not wanting to come back and face him. _

"_Faster! Faster!" She ordered the taxi driver. As she finally arrived, she ran through the airport doors, searching for the departure gate. She caught sight of it, and saw her beloved man about to walk through the gates that would separate them miles apart. She ran to the gate, but was only stopped by two guards telling her to calm down. He had not noticed her, and was gone. Gone. Gone. That word that was to stay in her heart forever. _

She didn't notice someone appearing from behind. She spinned around, only to find herself face to face to the man she had missed. He stared into her eyes, talking in a serious voice.

"I remember everything."

She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks more rapidly. He smiled, and gently brushed them away.

**HI! I know. This chap is a little boring….but that's because everything would connect in the next chap!Plus i had to explain how did haru missed Gokudera at the airport! Maybe the next is going to be the final chap….but its going to be a long chap, so I might as well split it in two!_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWS! i NEED IDEAS! REALLY! HELP!!!!! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**A new beginning after an old end Gokuharu chap 7 **

I KNOW. This is the shortest and stupidest chapter i have ever written. Hahaha but thankfully, i think this story needs a sort of twist, and you'll find out later why!!! *grins* Anyways, this is really a short and stupid chapter. Thanks for subscribing and adding faves!! ily!!

:) :)

* * *

_ "I remember everything." She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks more rapidly. He smiled, and gently brushed them away._

* * *

"Go-ku-de-ra-kun…?" her voice trembled, like a lagging cassette.

"I'm here, I'm here." He wrapped his arms around her. She didn't resist. She smelt like strawberries, soft and warm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I…thought that it would have been b…b…better this way." She wiped her tears, stepping apart slightly. He moved forward, closing the space between them again.

" haru, why did you oversleep?" his eyes were filled with sadness, regretting the incident that had separated them 5 years ago.

"I…I fell asleep in the park…" stuttering, she continued. "So…you know about...Genji?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why was bianchi the only person you told?!?" he was fuming, but was trying hard to tolerate his anger.

"I didn't want to seem bothersome…you might…you might have found another woman, so it wouldn't be fair on you to have to take care of Genji." She stared at the floor.

"Why do you think I would get a woman after leaving you? I never did, not once! Then how about yourself! Did you ever even give a single thought to yourself?" he shook her hard by the shoulders.

"….I…I thought…I could h-handle it…to raise my own child…" she smiled faintly, and gently pushed him away. He pulled her back.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I guess I was right all along then!"

"Eh…?"

"You are one stupid woman!!" and he kissed her, wiping her tears in process. She closed her eyes, falling deeply into his warmth. The sound recorder dropped to the floor, and Gokudera broke it with a hard stomp of his foot.

* * *

They broke apart, and he smiled triumphantly. She blushed, and held his hand. They stood their staring at each other for a few minutes, until Kusakabe appeared from the secret doorway, only tripping over at the sight of them. He cleared his throat and straightened his shirt.

"Haru-san, Gokudera-san" he bowed.

'Hahi!? K-Kusakabe-san!" she quickly flung their hands apart, only to find them tied together more tightly by a smirking Gokudera.

"What is it? Is there more information on Italy?" Kusakabe shook his head gravely.

"Gokudera-san, haru-san…Genji's been kidnapped."

~Silence~

"Genji??? By who? Who did it??" Her eyes sparkled with anger.

"It's….the vendiveire family, which works aside the Milliefiore family. They have sent an electronic message to our base, which we picked up on radar by your house. They have kidnapped him from the hospital."

"The hospital! But Genji's so weak at the moment; his body wouldn't be able to withstand the environment! Those bastards!" angry tears formed, but were held back bravely.

"Let's go! We have to find Genji again!" Gokudera placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. She nodded, and they ran through the doorway while no one was looking.

* * *

The vice president of the disciplinary committee tapped a few buttons on a silver panel, revealing a small boy struggling in a dark cage. Haru gasped, her son suffering like that, she thought, they aren't even humans! She clenched her fist tightly, tempted to smash the screen. The video ended. Gokudera had sprinted out of the base, already knowing where to find his son. The video had a big flaw. Although lots of Mafia families use cages this was different. It had spikes pointing inside, and the kidnappers were stupid enough to show their family crest marked on its side. It was the vendiveire, alright. They own 3 large storehouses in the north of Namimori, and he was sure Genji was in one of them.

Untying the Mammon chain from his ring, he started up sistema C.A.I., releasing Uri to run by his side. They reached the location of 3 gray storehouses. Gokudera reached into his pocket, and pulled out a cross-stitch Genji had made him when he was in the hospital. He let Uri sniff it, and they followed his trail. Knowing that people must be spying on them, he quickly placed a protective shield over them. As they proceeded into the 2nd storehouse, he heard terrified cries from a side of the room. He turned around fiercely, seeing 5 men dangling Genji from a thin rope. They had sensed his presence, and already had their box weapons ready at hand.

* * *

Yes. i know. I'm cheesy. REAL CHEESY :) I LUB CHEEESE :) ;) ;) review if ya want! ( please review!!!) *pleads*

i personally think that my other story is getting along better. I keep getting blocks!! I'm really stuck, becuase i really don't want the characters to suffer so much! Owells, i'll just make them suffer. I tiny bit more. teeny weeny bit. :) :)


End file.
